Todd Evans
Owned by YFS! Info Name: Todd Evans Gender: Male District: 0 Age: 18 Weapon: Brass Knuckles, Spiked Gloves, Bare Hands Appearance: Todd is 6'3 with a glare of hatred, well built, and is intimidating looking to many others. ''' '''Strengths/skills: Todd is a master in hand-to-hand combat, very tough, and extremely strong. Weakness(es): Todd is poor at stealth, plant knowledge, and is a slow climber. ''' '''Personality: Todd has an intimidating personality, and if he isn't your ally, he will try to scare you with his large physique. He talks in short sentences and doesn't say big words, preferring to keep things simple and short. Backstory/History: Todd was always into trouble. Being born into a district of intelligance, he didn't fit in. People always called him stupid and a general moron, but he wasn't. All Todd did was say things simple. He got into a lot of trouble. Being a lot larger and stronger than the other kids his age, when he got angry, he beat up the people who offended him. He was whipped many times, and scars still line his back from his past. His sister was the only person intelligant who wasn't a jerk to Todd. He appreciated her, and was grateful for having such a sister. She was the only one Todd loved, and he was often protecting her from others. However, he found her kidnapped one day. Angered, Todd tracked down the kidnappers, before beating them all up, and burning them all alive inside of the shack. When he looked for his sister, he came to a saddening site. His sister was barely alive, having been stabbed many times. He held her in his arms as she died, and one tear was shed. Todd became angry at the world. Instead of just intimidating others, he would beat them up without any warning. People became scared of him and moved out of his path when he walked by, and he didn't have any friends. He got a job fishing off the coast of District 0. He hated it, but he did it anyways as it was the only job that offered opprotunity for someone that had more strength than smarts. He was yelled at a lot because Fishing was foregin to him. His hatred for his employer and co-workers slowly bottled up. One day, after being yelled at for the last time, Todd striked his boss down with a strong jab to the face. He pinned him down and kept hitting him over and over with his fists. It took 3 fisherman to finally pull Todd away from his bloodied and bruised up employer. After being fired, Todd became very poor. No one would offer him a job because of what he did to his boss and the fear that he would do it to them next. Todd didn't care, until one day, he had an opprotunity. ''' '''After watching many capable tributes win Hunger Games, he adopted their fighting styles, until he himself became even more capable at hand to hand combat. Wind came of his superb fighting and toughness rating. A man walked up to Todd one day, and offered to pay him until he reached 18, then he would volunteer, and adopt a career personality to prove District 0 had capable tributes. The man said if Todd won, he would be offered a life of luctury and lavishness in a huge mansion outside the District's boundaries. Todd agreed, and soon enough, was back at it. 18 came very soon, and Todd considered himself ready. He began a career personality, except much more simplified to just show his confidence and his physicaly prowess. At the reaping, he was looking fierce and glaring at the other tributes who could possibly volunteer. When the female was reaped, he quickly volunteered. He walked up, actually, jogged up to the stage. He gave a glare to the camera and the other tributes, and he squeezed his district partner's hand a little to hard. He left, ready to go. Token: Ringe his sister gave him. Height: 6'3 Fears: Losing someone else he loves. Alliance: Careers Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 0 Category:18 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute